


Where The Similarities End

by just_another_outcast



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Gen, Wire Cutter, coda to 1x04, tag to 1x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_outcast/pseuds/just_another_outcast
Summary: Viktor and Alexei were very similar to Mac and Jack, but there was a key difference between them.  Mac isn't quite so sure, so Jack is more that willing to explain it to him. (tag to 1x04, Wire Cutter)





	Where The Similarities End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth in my challenge to write a tag for every episode. Although it's not quite as long as I wanted it to be, I kinda like it. Also I'm listening to A Million Dreams and I'm crying it's so beautiful omg y'all should listen to it if you haven't. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!!!

Mac sat out by his fire pit, enjoying the sounds of birds, cracking logs, and distant traffic. The city lights were beginning to come alive in the approaching darkness of the evening. The pinks and oranges lighting up the western horizon were as brilliant as the man who had died that day. Viktor was an incredible man, and he deserved to be remembered as a hero, not as KGB. Mac sighed. The world needed more people like him and Alexei.

Joining all the other sounds of the evening were the soft steps of Jack Dalton making his way to the deck towards his partner, two beers in hand. He had come over as soon as Mac called saying that he wanted to talk.

“So what’s up man? It’s not that I don’t love spending extra hours outside of work with you, but there was a Bruce Willis marathon on TV that had me pretty interested,” the man said, handing one beer to his partner and opening the other one for himself. He took a seat on the ground by the fire, just a few feet from Mac. The blonde knew that despite Jack’s attitude, he was a little worried about him, and wanted to be just close enough to be easily within arm’s reach, if the need came.

Despite Jack’s question, Mac was still silent for a moment. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, not quite sure how to say what he felt he needed too. His time table to have this conversation was limited due to Bozer’s work schedule, so it was now or never, but the words seemed caught in his throat.

“Come on man, what’s goin’ on? You’re flappin’ your gums like a fish right now, and it’s not a good look for you, trust me,” Jack said with a light chuckle. He had a small smile on his face, but Mac could see the real concern behind it.

“I don’t know, man, it’s just...” he trailed off. “Never mind, it’s stupid,” he finished, standing up and making his way towards the railing of the deck, beer abandoned on the ground.

“Now come on, that’s not how we do this,” Jack replied, setting his own beer down and walking towards his partner. “We said no more secrets, didn’t we?”

“Of course, Jack, it’s just, it’s just that Viktor and Alexei got me thinking, that’s all,” he said with a shrug, deliberately looking at the city, and not his partner.

“Well that’s never good,” Jack replied, bumping Mac’s shoulder with his own. “But seriously, Mac, talk to me here. What’s goin’ on in that big ol’ brain of yours?”

Mac sighed.

“We’ll never end up like Viktor and Alexei, right? I mean, having no contact for 25 years, hating each other, only to make up right before one of us dies. That’s never gonna happen to us, right?” he asked softly, now looking down. Mac knew it was a stupid thing to worry about. Jack would never leave him, but what if Mac did something stupid enough to push him away? Everyone always seemed to leave him in the end anyway. Why should Jack be so different?

“Mac, brother, look at me, not at your shoes.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, but complied.

“Now to start, you know that they didn’t hate each other. You know that they just got into some rough stuff between them and they didn’t push through it. But what you don’t seem to know yet, although you definitely should at this point,” Jack’s voice turned serious, “is that I am never leaving you. Ever. Not only is protecting you and looking out for you my job, it’s my life, and I wouldn’t change a thing.” He put a hand on Mac’s shoulder, causing the blonde’s gaze to waver for a moment. “I know you, kid. I know what’s goin’ on under that thick skull. You think that there’s something you could do that would push me away. Well I’m here to tell you today that you’re wrong. You have never been more wrong about anything in your life,” Jack affirmed, his voice growing more and more passionate with each word. “There is nothing you could ever do that would ever make me not love you and make me not want to protect you with my life.” Mac turned away at the rare admission. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, but that he wasn’t sure he could keep it together if he kept both hearing the passion in his partner’s voice and seeing it in his eyes. “So to answer your question: no. What happened to Viktor and Alexei will never happen to us, because even if you run away like Alexei did, I would find you. Mac, you’re my best friend. I will always find you. Does that answer your question?”

Mac made eye contact with Jack again, and let a small smile fall onto his face, nodding a few times.

“Alright then man, bring it in,” Jack said, not giving Mac any time to prepare before he wrapped both of his arms around the kid’s slender shoulders, and pulled him close. The blonde slowly brought his own arms up around Jack’s back, and closed his eyes, head resting in the crook of Jack’s neck.

After a few moments, the two slowly released each other.

“Now how do you feel about that Bruce Willis marathon? I feel your couch calling me!” Jack called over his shoulder as walked back towards his beer, then the house, familiar humor back in his voice.

Mac rolled his eyes at Jack once again, but held a real smile. He always had these doubts, but as long as Jack really was around, he knew they would never really be a problem.


End file.
